


Two Weeks

by caribouq



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, cuties in love, happy pride month y'all, trans headcanon friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caribouq/pseuds/caribouq
Summary: Not tonight, Gregg thought, definitively. Not again.For realsies this time.Gregg and Angus finally make time for each other.





	Two Weeks

The apartment came to life as the jingling of keys outside turned into the click of the lightswitch, followed by two synchronized sighs. The Longest Night rush had been hell for Gregg and Angus. Their once moderate schedules in attempts to save up as much as possible had caught up with them in the flurry of holiday demand. The routine in this home had devolved into: Come home around 5pm. Crawl into bed. Wake up around 4am because they went to bed too soon. Grumble. Make something resembling breakfast. Tinker around on the computer/with video games because it's too close to work to try sleeping again. Go to work. Come home exhausted because they went to bed too early the night before. Repeat for two weeks.

Two weeks. Two weeks since they stopped taking baths together. Since their regular evening grocery store trips. Since band practice. Since Angus stopped being able to take Gregg on a date to some small family diner the next town over.

Two weeks since they've had sex.

The two trudged to the bathroom to scrub the grime off their paws that only comes from a day of handling dirty money. Gregg finished first and stood up on his tippy-toes to press a kiss to Angus' cheek. His lover hummed in response.

"You want me to make dinner tonight?" Gregg asked as Angus dried his paws with the towel that was passed to him.

"That sounds fine. We should have some rice and curry mix in the pantry still."

Gregg nodded and went to prepare things. The air between them was equal parts frustrated and tired. They'd talked about their stress together, and how not being able to come home and relieve each other of some of it had only made things worse. On well-meaning nights, when they'd stumble into bed together around 6, they'd have spent the better part of an hour scarfing down something greasy and quick just to have _something_ in their bellies, and they would mumble about fantasies imagined during off-beats of their grueling days. Gregg whispering about how he wanted to feel the press of Angus' body pinning him down. Being man-handled and flipped and bitten until he's a whining mess and begging for release. Angus' voice a deep purr, of the fondness for Gregg's soft touches, the way he handles Angus' body like it's a precious work of art, the declarations of admiration between featherlight kisses and kitten-licks. Sometimes, while they whispered together, they would reach over and lightly palm eachother.

And then they would wake up, ten hours later and too hungry to be horny anymore.

Not tonight, Gregg thought, definitively. Not again.

For realsies this time.

The two sat on the couch, eating their curry and chatting absentmindedly about work and music. Angus mentioned seeing online this morning (or was it last night?) that one of their favorite bands was performing the town over this spring, and how they absolutely need to snag tickets. Gregg watched him, smile stained and tail wagging. Angus had perked up at remembering this very important info, and Gregg took it as a sign that he should try to make a move tonight.

"You said you have tomorrow off?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Didn't Christine give you the day off, too?"

"Yeah." Gregg set his bowl on the floor to his right and scooted closer to Angus, petting his knee with a paw. Angus gave Gregg a small, knowing smile and set his bowl down, too.

"Something on your mind?" Angus whispered.

"It's been a while."

Something in Angus' face flashed to remorse. Gregg quickly leaned in and kissed Angus' snoot. None of that now.

"We've both been working very hard lately. I think we deserve this time now is all."

"Yeah. I know you've had big plans, but... I don't think I can do any of that tonight."

"Me neither. I just want to touch you already. Can we just... kiss and see where it goes?"

"I'd like that." Angus was never a man of words, but all Gregg needed was permission. He clambered into Angus' lap, gripped his boyfriend's chubby cheeks with his paws, and they melted into kisses. Feeling Angus' noises of pleasure tickle his lips and go straight between his thighs was more relieving than any sleep they'd gotten lately. He set to work undoing Angus' tie and pulling off his sweater while Angus pushed Gregg's jacket off. As soon as it was gone, Angus' paws settled at Gregg's inner thighs, massaging the muscles and making him squirm. Angus smiled against his boyfriend’s lips, which made Gregg giggle. He settled at Angus' neck, kissing and licking and sucking at all the spots he knew he loved.

Angus groaned and moved Gregg from his lap to stand. The smaller man gazed up and watched as Angus quickly took off his pants. Once he was done, he turned back and pressed a paw on Gregg's chest until he was on his back. His paw trailed smoothly down, past his tummy, to his jeans. Angus got to work removing them and Gregg wiggled to help speed this along. Angus had left the both of them in their underwear. Gregg watched him kneel, smile on his lips as he pressed a kiss to the warmth between Gregg's knees.

Finally being touched after so long left him sensitive, and he bucked up into his boyfriend's mouth. Angus' smile turned devious, and he hooked his arms around Gregg's thighs to hold him securely in place. Gregg twitched and threw his head back to moan as Angus began to lap at him.

A way with words, Angus did not have, but he did have an incredible tongue. Gregg teared up at the feeling of Angus enveloping him. So warm, so loving.

After what felt like an eternity, Gregg lifted his head and met eyes with his lover, stroking Angus' ear with one paw and nibbling his knuckles. Angus paused and the two smiled sweetly at eachother.

Angus then ducked his head, took the waistband of Gregg's underwear in his teeth, and proceeded to pull them off, lifting his partner's hips as he did so.

Gregg's brain short-circuited. He never imagined Angus would be so absolutely filthy. Still running on auto-pilot, he managed to choke out a small "oh my god. Get up here."

Angus laughed way too innocently for the situation and joined his flustered boyfriend on the couch. Gregg's paws immediately went straight to Angus' crotch, kneading and stroking him. Angus lifted his lover's chin and kissed him. Gregg could taste the salt on his lips and it only made him hungier for more. He whined high and desperate and climbed back into Angus' lap, leaving room so they could keep touching each other.

Angus groped at his boyfriend's butt with one paw and stroked him with the other. Gregg sputtered and unbuttoned Angus' shirt so he could rub his soft tummy while he was busy. Finally satisfied, he poked Angus' bellybutton which made Angus laugh against his neck. Gregg sighed happily.

"I love you, baby." he mumbled. He felt Angus throb at that. Sap.

"I love you, too." Angus hummed. He continued kissing up Gregg's neck. Gregg's moans got higher and faster as Angus decided to pick up the pace. He probably wasn't going to hold out for much longer.

"Angus- _mmh_ , I'm so close-"

"I know, honey. Let me hear you."

As Angus whispered that last part, he suddenly took Gregg's earlobe into his mouth and nibbled. Gregg gasped and shouted as he came, mumbling incoherently about how cute Angus was and how much he loved him, how he wanted to be with Angus forever if he'd have him.

Gregg melted into Angus' warm arms as he felt his back being rubbed while he came down from his high. He almost drifted off when he shot up.

"Wait! What about you?"

"Oh! Uh, don't um... worry about that."

Gregg reached a paw down and gasped at the wetness he found. He met Angus' eyes, and Angus looked away, embarrassed.

What a weenie.

What a romantic, sappy, adorable, one-in-a-million weenie.

Angus squeaked when Gregg pushed him over on the couch and covered him in kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction! I just started playing after years of wanting to and adore this game. I was disappointed to see there wasn't much of these two. I thought I should write something since I am also a tired 21-year-old gay. :D I hope you liked it! I may post more stories in the future!


End file.
